Renunciando al Amor
by chichai tori
Summary: AU. Al fin su vida está en orden pero de la nada aparece un chico que pone las cosas de cabeza y toda la tranquilidad y paz se convierten en caos. Sora tendrá que recuperar el control y asumir las decisiones hechas pero ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias?
1. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Digimon**

* * *

**La Propuesta**

Era una noche cálida en un pequeño café ubicado en la esquina de dos pequeñas calles. Las luces eran tenues; para romantizar el ambiente había un ligero jazz de fondo y cada mesa tenía una pequeña vela que era el toque perfecto para la creación de la atmósfera deseada. En una de las mesas exteriores se encontraba sentada una chica pelirroja jugando con el salero y la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Suspiró y recargó su barbilla en su mano derecha, era evidente que no estaba en sus mejores ánimos. Volvió a suspirar y se giró para buscar a su acompañante que ya estaba atrasado diez minutos. Era una típica noche de sábado, siempre se reunía con su mejor amigo para salir de fiesta o, en caso de que no estuvieran de ánimo, cenar, tomar un café y ver películas hasta quedarse dormidos. Este sábado en particular habían elegido la segunda opción.

La chica se sorprendió cuando llegó un chico y se sentó abruptamente delante de ella. Lo miró fijamente, su cabello estaba tan desordenado y achocolatado como siempre. Vestía una playera de manga larga con un estampado de color azul cian y unos jeans azul oscuro.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó la pelirroja con el seño fruncido.

El chico respondió con una especie de gruñido mientras se encogía de hombros. "Lo mismo de siempre…" Agregó después de minutos de silencio.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder el mesero llegó con la carta para que escogieran sus bebidas y alimentos.

"Me voy a alocar y pediré… un cappuccino con rompope" Exclamó el chico sonriendo ante su comentario sarcástico "Aunque… podría pedir cappuccino moka"

"Tu pide rompope y yo pido moka"

"Eso suena perfecto" Dijo el chico sonriendo, el mesero hizo un ademán de haber entendido y se retiró rápidamente. El castaño sonrió ampliamente brindándole esa sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad que sólo él podría brindarle.

Después de nueve meses había logrado encontrar el equilibrio, por fin estaba satisfecha con su vida, sus amigos y su trabajo. Sí tenía algo que agradecer era que ese chico había estado con ella cada vez y cada paso que había tomado; había sido totalmente incondicional y realmente estaría perdida sin él.

"Estás muy pensativa" Comentó mientras levantaba los brazos para que el mesero pudiera colocar la taza de café en la mesa.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Volvió a preguntar ella

Él rió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente "No va a funcionar" Suspiró y tomó algunos momentos para continuar "Tenías razón…"

La chica le dirigió una mirada que quería expresar apoyo pero al mismo tiempo contenía tristeza y total empatía.

"Déjame probar" Exclamó el chico intercambiando las tazas y saboreando el cappuccino moka, emitió un ligero sonido de aprobación. La chica sonrió ligeramente, era tan cómodo, podía ser ella sin ninguna restricción ni miedo.

"¿Por qué…?" La pelirroja soltó una risita irónica antes de continuar "¿Siempre nos metemos en relaciones disfuncionales?"

El castaño rió sonoramente "No lo sé… Realmente no lo sé" Suspiró desesperado mirando al cielo, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

"Tai…" La chica llamó, él volteo a verla expectante "No existe"

"¿La relación perfecta?" Preguntó confundido.

"¡No! La persona con la que puedes tener la relación perfecta" Gritó exaltada "Ese es el problema, las personas, no las relaciones. No existe la relación perfecta porque no hay con quien tenerla" Respiró agitada "No es que quiera la relación perfecta Tai; sólo quiero una buena relación, que no sea caótica, con peleas, inseguridades y desconfianza."

"Sora no te preocupes vas a tener una relación –"

"Pero Tai no es la relación, es la persona, puedo tener miles de relaciones pero no es eso lo que quiero… yo quiero a una buena persona" El chico la vio atónito sin saber que decir "y ¿sabes algo? Él NO existe. He salido en múltiples citas con chicos tan distintos y nunca ha salido bien."

"Sora estás exaltada y lo entiendo" Se inclinó sobre la mesa y la tomo de los hombros "Pero todo va a estar bien" La chica le sonrió cálidamente apreciando el gesto.

Tai le sonrió de la misma manera y comenzó a golpetear la mesa al compás de la música "Creo que deberíamos de comprar algo de comer antes de ir a tu casa" Comentó el chico cambiando de tema "Siempre te quejas de que me acabo tu comida y vacío tu refrigerador"

"¿Qué quieres de comer?" Preguntó ella, dando un ligero sorbo a su cappuccino

"Tengo ganas de hamburguesas, o pizzas, o burritos" Sora le dio una mirada de incredulidad antes de asentir y cambiar el tema de conversación.

La conversación, como siempre, fluyó de manera muy natural. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había pasado más de media hora. A pesar de que se sentía tan cómoda como siempre, una idea la había estado molestando desde hace ya un par de días; una idea que tenía que comunicarle a su mejor amigo.

"Tai…" Lo llamó con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Sí" Respondió muy a la ligera para el gusto de la pelirroja "Pero no quiero ningún gato en la casa Sora, sabes que no me gustan" Agregó el chico muy casual.

La chica lo miró fastidiada; tanto trabajo lo había costado hacerle la pregunta para que se lo tomara como una broma. El castaño se dio cuenta de esto y se puso serio.

"¿Es- es en serio?" Preguntó anonadado.

"Sí" Respondió firmemente "No digo que tenga que ser enseguida pero no tenemos nada que perder. Nos llevamos muy bien, confío plenamente en ti, me haces sentir cómoda y tranquila; que es mucho más de lo que he tenido en la mayoría de mis relaciones… Es, hasta cierto punto, ideal."

"Sora tenemos 26 años, somos muy jóvenes para darnos por vencidos ¿no crees?" Respondió Tai, aún perplejo.

"Yo sé, por eso te decía que no tiene que ser enseguida, pero me refiero a que…" Se detuvo, la idea de pronto parecía increíblemente estúpida; realmente eran muy jóvenes.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres Sora?" Preguntó Tai de la manera más amable que pudo.

"Tai las cosas contigo son increíblemente cómodas, puedo ser yo misma sin ningún problema. No quiero que nos casemos formalmente, es más bien…" La chica buscó el termino correcto "Compañeros de vida" Él la miró fijamente, incitándola a continuar "No quiero una ceremonia, ni vestirme de blanco, sólo… no quiero estar sola el resto de mi vida; ni tampoco me quiero ver forzada a vivir con el primer idiota que se me ponga en el camino. Es por eso que tú eres ideal Tai, eres mi mejor amigo."

Nuevamente el castaño se quedó callado por varios minutos "Está bien" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De verdad?" Sora preguntó incrédula

"Sí, tienes razón Sora" La chica lo miró expectante "Confió en ti totalmente, no me pongo celoso cuando estás con alguien más y siempre que estamos juntos nos divertimos; por lo menos yo río hasta rodar en el suelo. Sería una vida feliz sin necesidad de drama"

"Pensé que me iba a costar más trabajo convencerte…"

Ambos se vieron y comenzaron a reír "¿Es en serio?"

"Es en serio" Volvieron a reír mientras sus mentes absorbían la decisión que acababan de tomar.

La chica suspiró, sentía como le habían quitado un peso de encima, al fin cada pieza de su vida estaba en total equilibrio. El chico se veía bastante satisfecho también, tenía una mirada de intriga pero sonreía ampliamente.

Ya habían pagado la cuenta y se encontraban caminando hacia el coche de Tai, la verdad era que la casa de Sora se encontraba muy cerca pero Tai vivía bastante lejos por lo que siempre llevaba su auto. El chico abrazó a la chica por los hombros y sonrió ampliamente "Deberíamos de mudarnos juntos"

"¿Eh?" Es lo único que la chica atinó a decir.

"Si vamos a llevar esto a cabo deberíamos de mudarnos juntos." Se quedó pensativo por un momento "Bueno creo que la expresión correcta es que YO debería de mudarme, siempre nos quedamos en tu casa." Era cierto, siempre se quedaban en casa de la pelirroja; de hecho se podía decir que Tai vivía medio tiempo en casa de Sora y medio tiempo en un departamento que compartía con otros 2 chicos que había conocido en la universidad.

"Bien" La pelirroja sonrió "Podemos empezar por eso y ver cómo van funcionando las cosas." Tai asintió enérgicamente sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

* * *

Se levantó gracias al sonido de la alarma de su celular, había olvidado que vería a Mimi y a Kari para desayunar. Frotó sus ojos y vio a Tai profundamente dormido ¿Cómo era que cabían en esa cama tan pequeña? Se estiró antes de escoger la ropa que usaría; vio el reloj y corrió a tomar una rápida ducha antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Se acercó al castaño sacudiendo suevamente su despeinado y achocolatado cabello. Él respondió con un gruñido y abrió los ojos lentamente "Me debo ir, voy a desayunar con Mimi y Kari"

"Bueno yo…" No podía pensar, era demasiado temprano.

"No te preocupes" Sora sonrió dulcemente, la verdad era que esperaba alguna señal que le indicara que el plan seguía en pie. "¿Vas a hablar con los chicos?" Preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Tai en una voz ronca, tallándose los ojos una vez más. La chica se quedó callada sintiéndose desconcertada. No sabía si el chico lo había tomado todo como una broma o quizá se habría retractado; cualquiera de esas opciones no insistiría en el tema. Lo último que quería es que las cosas se pusieran raras entre ellos. "Estaba pensando en conseguir cajas para la mudanza" Respondió Tai después del largo silencio de su nueva _compañera_.

Sora suspiró aliviada y rió, decidió que el chico necesitaba un par de horas más de sueño "Te marco después" Dicho esto, salió de la habitación en un santiamén y partió a ver a sus amigas para compartir la noticia.

* * *

**¡Al fin logré publicar! Llevaba una semana queriendo publicar esta historia pero algo está sucediendo con la página y el famoso: Error Tipo 2 ¬¬**

**Después de meterme a varios foros logré averiguar como darle la vuelta a este problema :) (Si alguien está teniendo los mismos problemas avísenme y con gusto los ayudo)**

**Regresando a la historia n/n**

**Yo sé que el primer capítulo es algo lento pero les prometo que la historia irá tomando forma poco a poco. Era necesaria una introducción de este tipo para poder ubicarlos en la historia. Por el mismo problema de la página no puedo editar los personajes entonces aviso que son Matt y Sora... Sí, la historia es un Sorato con unos ligeros toques de Taiora pero nada más. De otras parejas no sé, supongo que iré viendo como la historia vaya avanzando.**

**Espero les haya gustado y si tienen tiempo se agradece cualquier comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**chichai tori**


	2. Acoso

**Acoso**

La pelirroja se detuvo jadeante delante de una bonita puerta de vidrio, miró su celular nuevamente para checar la hora, sólo iba diez minutos tarde. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, era un bonito restaurante con un ligero toque elegante; había un par de mesas en el exterior cubiertas por sombrillas de tela blanca. Las mesas eran de madera oscura al igual que las sillas, todo lo demás era blanco lo cual captaba un dejo minimalista en todo el arreglo; los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes eran sencillos y con poco color, había varias plantas acomodadas estratégicamente para hacer un ambiente natural. El restaurante tenía fila de espera como era costumbre; la comida, especialmente los desayunos eran deliciosos.

La chica se tomó algunos minutos para calmar su respiración y, lo más importante, para calmar su mente. Sabía que sus amigas no se tomarían a bien la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior; lo considerarían una locura y evidentemente un error. La intentarían disuadir por cualquier medio, especialmente Kari. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, debía escuchar, responder las preguntas de manera tranquila y mantenerse firme.

Abrió los ojos y empujó la puerta de cristal. Estaba lista.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó enfocar, se giró quedando boca arriba mientras daba un largo bostezo. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudiera ver el techo con claridad, se incorporó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante ya se había marchado.

La casa era toda suya, algo que sería mucho más frecuente de ahora en adelante. Recordó el pacto que había hecho con su mejor amiga hace tan solo unas horas. A pesar de ser una decisión tan grande e importante se sentía bastante tranquilo lo cual le dio la seguridad de haber hecho lo correcto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de su celular. Un mensaje de texto de Sora

_Estoy a punto de soltar la bomba.  
__Buena suerte.  
Recuerda buscar las cajas.  
Ten bonito día :)_

Sabía que después de que Sora le dijera a su hermana menor, Kari, las cosas se complicarían bastante pero no valía la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, después encontraría una manera de lidiar con su pequeña, y muy probablemente irritable, hermana.

Suspiró y miró al techo pensativo mientras hacía planes mentales, iría a buscar las cajas, después hablaría con sus compañeros de cuarto y comenzaría a empacar; pero antes que nada se prepararía algo de desayunar y revisaría su correo electrónico para ver si había nuevas noticias de su negocio.

Abrió su correo y se sorprendió al ver cuanta basura podía llegar en un sólo día. Dio una mordida al rico sándwich de queso que se había preparado mientras buscaba algún correo que valiera la pena, y ahí estaba perdido entre toda esa propaganda. Un remitente inesperado. Lo abrió inmediatamente y leyó de manera rápida, repasándolo varias veces; una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, respondió en un par de líneas y al dar 'click' en el botón 'enviar' un pensamiento cruzó su mente. _Espero que esto no complique las cosas con Sora_. Sin darle más vueltas se levantó, lavó su plato y se metió a bañar.

* * *

"¡¿Es en serio?" Gritó Kari alterada, y no era para menos, Sora le había narrado todo su futuro plan de vida con Tai.

"Pues sí" Asintió la pelirroja.

"Sora…" Mimi comenzó a sermonear por lo que la aludida se movió incómodamente en su asiento, pero se había preparado mentalmente para esto así que respiró y escuchó atentamente "Sé que no te ha ido muy bien en las relaciones, pero en serio no creo que esta sea la mejor manera para lidiar con todo…"

"Mimi no hay finales felices, así que me estoy encargando de construirme lo más cercano a uno" Reprochó Sora.

"¿Con mi hermano?" Preguntó la pequeña castaña incrédula.

"Kari, tú bien conoces mi relación con Tai –" Kari la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Sí, por eso mismo. Todo esto es muy bizarro ¿Cómo esperas que funcioné?" Inhaló antes de continuar "Mi hermano ha sido tu mejor amigo durante años y ahora planeas vivir con él como si fuera tu pareja ¡Como si fuera tu esposo!"

"Ni siquiera lo tienes bien planeado" Secundó Mimi "¿Qué planeas hacer si alguien conoce a alguien? ¿O si comienzan a salir las cosas mal y pelean todo el tiempo?"

"Somos Tai y yo, no peleamos" Sora suspiró "Y si conocemos a alguien más volverá a salir mal, siempre sale mal. Si Tai conoce a una chica que crea que realmente valga la pena, puede salir con ella, no es como si yo fuera a prohibírselo. No me preocupa que vaya a ser algo que duré mucho, ustedes lo conocen y saben perfectamente bien que no se le dan las relaciones de largo plazo, especialmente porque no está buscando una."

"¿Y qué pasa si tú conoces a alguien?" Inquirió Mimi de manera un poco agresiva.

"Las probabilidades de que yo conozca a alguien con quien valga la pena salir y llegué en algún momento a tomarlo en serio son las mismas de que Tai decida perder su miedo a las relaciones de largo plazo" Sonrió Sora de manera triunfante "Las probabilidades están de mi lado."

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, sabían que Sora tenía algo de razón, pero era absolutamente ridículo e impensable considerar que podría funcionar.

"¡Pero Sora!" Comenzó de nuevo la menor de los Yagami.

Sora sabía que no iban a desistir y la discusión duraría todo el desayuno, pero tenía que aguantar, ya lo había decidido y lo que era más importante, era lo que quería por lo que no lograrían disuadirla.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había desayunado con Kari y con Mimi, de no haber sido un lunes no habría podido salir de ahí nunca. La habían despedido con miradas de reproche y quejas. Sí todo hubiera acabado ahí no habría tenido ningún problema pero desde entonces la habían estado acosando con llamadas y mensajes de texto. Entre sus preferidos estaba uno de Mimi que decía: _Estas loca_ y uno de Kari que decía: _Desiste, desiste, desiste._

Observó su escritorio, estaba lleno de papeles, con todos los mensajes y las llamadas no se había podido concentrar, y su estado ánimo estaba bastante voluble, pero era inevitable, tenía que estar a la defensiva.

Sonó el teléfono una vez más, Sora saltó en su asiento y lo vio con recelo. No estaba segura de si era buena idea contestar. Lo tomó como si fuera a explotar y contestó.

"¿Bueno?" Respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz.

"¿Sora, estás bien?" Preguntó una voz de preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

"Tai" Suspiró con alivió "Sí, sí, pensé que eras Kari para decirme que ya había conseguido una cita en el psiquiátrico de Tokio" Escuchó la risa del castaño como respuesta.

"Sí, te entiendo, me ha amenazado con decirle a mis padres y me ha sugerido que me cambie el apellido. Pero no te preocupes, ya se acostumbraran" Podía escuchar como Tai sonreía "Llamaba para decirte que hoy llevo las últimas cajas y que ya tengo el duplicado de la llave."

"Me da gusto" Sonrió la pelirroja "Yo tengo que salir de la oficina, no puedo concentrarme, el teléfono me está volviendo loca" Dijo con irritación.

"¿A dónde vas a ir?"

"Yo creo que iré al café de siempre ¿Te veo en la noche?"

"Sí, sí, estaré desempacando toda la tarde para que la casa no sea un desastre" Respondió el muchacho con cierta pereza.

"Hasta entonces" Sora colgó el teléfono. Salir de la oficina le parecía una excelente idea, tenía que acabar unos reportes pendientes y para eso nada más necesitaba unos papeles y su computadora. Comenzó a guardar los papeles y su laptop en un portafolio. Su urgencia por irse crecía cada vez más. Su jefa era bastante comprensiva por lo cual entendería su situación. Fue rápidamente a reportarse con ella, prometiéndole que le entregaría los reportes para el final del día, ella accedió muy sonriente por lo que Sora salió corriendo de la oficina.

Después de quince minutos se hallaba frente a una puerta de vidrio con un letrero que decía: 'C°ff3' justo en medio. Era un lugar que se encontraba muy cerca de su oficina. Era un pequeño café con un ambiente muy cálido y acogedor. Sora entró rápidamente y fue a ordenar a la barra su delicioso cappuccino moka con crema batida y chispas de chocolate. Sonrió de sólo imaginarlo.

Unos cuantos minutos después le entregaron su bebida, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna mesa vacía. Comenzó a circular el lugar para ver si encontraba alguna mesa, en medio de su búsqueda su celular empezó a sonar, realizó varios malabares para detener su portafolio y su bebida en una sola mano. La llamada era de su oficina. Respondió inmediatamente.

"Si, si, si" Respondió la chica al auricular "Lo debo de tener por aquí, espera" La pelirroja tuvo que hacer malabares nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco más complicados ya que necesitaba sacar un folder de su portafolio. Sostener una bebida a tope y sacar un folder de un portafolio a reventar no era una tarea fácil, sin embargo, ella era Sora Takenouchi y lo lograría sin tirar absolutamente nada; le tomó un tiempo considerable pero lo logró. "Aquí lo tengo ¿qué es lo que necesita?" Sora abrió los ojos repentinamente "¿Ahorita? ¿Cómo que tiene la conferencia en 5 minutos? No, no te preocupes, lo tengo en mi correo electrónico, se lo envío de inmediato"

Ahora se encontraba en problemas, tenía menos de 5 minutos para enviar un archivo. Buscó desesperada a ver si una mesa se había desocupado, pero no, todo estaba atascado. Respiró angustiada intentando no tirar todas las cosas que traía en las manos, se giró a su izquierda y vio una mesa para cuatro personas ocupada únicamente por un chico de cabellos rubios que estaba trabajando frente a su laptop ¿La habría escuchado? Quizá podría apiadarse de ella y prestarle un poco de espacio de esa enorme mesa, o así la veía Sora, por un par de minutos solamente. El tiempo se estaba agotando y tenía que enviar ese archivo ahora.

"Disculpa" Pronunció Sora tímidamente. El chico giró la cabeza para verla. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver los ojos del chico, eran de un azul intenso y su mirada era muy profunda. Se obligó a concentrarse, después de todo el tiempo seguía corriendo. "Hum… Es que yo…" El chico sonrió divertido, era evidente que la había escuchado. "No hago esto nunca, pero es que yo necesito…" Las cosas que sostenía en sus brazos se comenzaron a tambalear.

En un ágil movimiento el chico se levantó y cuando Sora se dio cuenta sólo tenía el portafolio en sus manos, el chico colocó las cosas en la mesa "¿Quieres sentarte?" Preguntó una voz grave y ligeramente ronca.

"Gracias" Sonrió Sora sentándose y encendiendo su computadora rápidamente "En unos cuantos minutos me iré."

El chico río "No te preocupes, la mesa es lo suficientemente grande, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites" El chico sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo.

Suspiró de alivio al dar la indicación de enviar. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y dio un sorbo a su café. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo a ver al chico que tenía enfrente. Parecía de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello de color dorado con un mechón rebelde cayendo sobre su frente, era delgado pero con cuerpo atlético. Vestía una camisa blanca la cual resaltaba sus ojos, las mangas estaban dobladas hasta la mitad del brazo, tenía unos jeans negros con unos tenis del mismo color. Su aspecto era casual combinado con un toqué formal. Definitivamente no trabajaba en una oficina. Era un sujeto bastante intrigante, Sora desvió la mirada antes de que la atraparan en medio del escaneo. Revisó las mesas aledañas para ver si una se había ocupado pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Resignada comenzó a levantar sus cosas, tendría que regresar a la oficina.

"De verdad no hay problema si quieres quedarte" Le dijo el chico tranquilamente.

"No quiero estorbarte" Sonrió la chica, pero era obvio que estaba inconforme con tener que marcharse del lugar, podía sentir su mirada de frustración.

"Siempre es bueno tener algo de compañía" Le sonrió sinceramente lo cual la hizo sentir cómoda y en confianza. Honestamente podía quedarse si lo deseaba, no sería ningún estorbo o molestia.

"Gracias" Dijo en un corto suspiro y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya había adelantado gran parte de su trabajo. A pesar de eso se sentía cansada y ya había terminado con su segundo café americano. Debía de detenerse con el café si no quería que le diera taquicardia. Sintió un pequeño ardor en los ojos, probablemente era por haber pasado tanto tiempo frente a la computadora. Se recostó en el respaldo y se talló los ojos suavemente.

El chico se levantó sutilmente y se dirigió a la barra. Sora se sentía extraña pero cómoda al mismo tiempo. No había cruzado ni una palabra con el chico desde que le permitió quedarse en la mesa. No sabía ni su nombre; no tenía ningún problema en compartir el silencio con él, de hecho eran de esos silencios cómodos, no había tensiones ni expectativas, lo único que le causaba ansia era esa sensación de intriga que sentía hacia él.

"Aquí tienes" Pronunció la misma voz grave de hace algunas horas "Yo invito" la chica abrió los ojos y vio como el rubio posaba un vaso frente a ella. Le dio una mirada extrañada. "Pruébala, soy bueno con las bebidas" Le sonrió dulcemente.

La pelirroja dio un sorbo a la bebida, era dulce con un ligero sabor a coco. Vio el vaso con curiosidad, nunca había probado esa bebida lo cual le parecía extraño porque había probado todas las bebidas de ese lugar ya que lo frecuentaba mucho.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó con interés

"Te dije que era bueno con las bebidas" Guiñó un ojo juguetonamente. La chica rió y espero pacientemente por la respuesta "Verás, el secreto con las bebidas no es saber que pedir, sino como pedirlas ¿Vienes muy seguido?" Sora asintió divertida "Bien, entonces estoy seguro de que ya has probado el té chai"

"Pero esto no es té chai" Frunció el ceño mientras le daba otro sorbo.

"El problema es que lo pides como te chai y ya, cuando realmente lo tienes que pedir como té chai con leche regular, sin agua y con esencia de coco."

"Entonces vienes aquí muy seguido…" Dedujo Sora

"No, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo; pero todos los locales que venden café y té tienen truco al prepararlas, es cuestión de conocerlas y saber qué es lo que tienen." Dijo el rubio con un tono arrogante

"¿Y eso lo dedujiste…?" Sora siguió la mirada del muchacho que había volteado hacia la barra "coqueteándole a la chica de la barra" terminó burlonamente

Él rió suavemente "Un poco, pero es sólo porque no conozco el lugar. Quería disfrutar de una rica bebida."

La chica sonrió, la manera en la que hablaba y se actuaba demostraba que era un chico totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Se comportaba como si no le incomodara tener una conversación con una completa extraña, y era muy difícil saber si le estaba coqueteando o únicamente era amable con ella. Toda esa seguridad y comodidad lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy.

Ambos siguieron trabajando por un par de horas más, Sora terminó todos sus reportes y los había enviado justo a tiempo, estaba feliz, tendría mucha menos carga de trabajo durante el resto de la semana. Se estiró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"Sí, creo que yo me iré también" Comentó el muchacho al ver las acciones de la pelirroja, e imitándola empezó a guardar sus cosas. Ambos salieron del local al mismo tiempo.

"Hace frío" Susurró Sora en suspiró, el chico la ayudó a colocarse su chamarra.

"Bueno, fue un gusto trabajar contigo…" El chico la vio expectante y dejó las palabras al aire para que ella le dijera su nombre.

"Sora"

"Fue un gusto trabajar contigo Sora" El rubio extendió su mano "Yo soy Matt" La pelirroja estrechó su mano, por un momento se preguntó si le pediría su teléfono "Hasta pronto" El chico sonrió y soltó su mano.

"Adiós Matt" Le respondió ella sonriente, se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia su casa.

* * *

"¡Tai!" Gritó Sora desde la cocina

"Si, dime…" Respondió de manera entusiasta

"Voy a la tienda a comprar algo de comer ¿quieres algo?"

El chico lo pensó unos instantes "Ramen y pizzas instantáneas estaría bien ¿quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó amablemente

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" Sora salió del departamento de manera muy jovial. Llevaba dos días viviendo con Tai, había acabado sus reportes y Mimi y Kari habían reducido notablemente sus acosos por mensaje y llamadas; las cosas estaban mejorando notablemente.

A cinco cuadras de su casa había un pequeño supermercado en el cual siempre compraba las cosas para comer. No tenía planeado tardarse mucho, después de todo era raro que tuvieran las tres comidas en la casa. Una docena de huevos, pan dulce, leche (para Tai), jamón, queso, jugo, pizzas y ramen.

Seleccionó sus ítems rápidamente y se formó, amenazaba con llover y no quería mojarse. La caja número 7 era la que menos gente tenía, se apresuró. Y ahí, formado delante de ella se encontraba aquél rubio que había conocido hace un par de días.

"¿Matt?" Lo llamó Sora

El chico se giró al escuchar su nombre, nuevamente Sora sintió un hoyo en el estomago cuando la vieron esos ojos azul intenso.

"¡Sora!" Exclamó el apuesto joven cuando reconoció a la chica. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Haciendo unas pequeñas compras ¿y tú?"

La pelirroja observó que Matt estaba comprando unas cervezas y unas papas. Él rió nerviosamente "Voy a ver a un amigo. Hablando de eso…" Observó su reloj "Ya se me hizo tarde, debo de irme. Espero verte pronto" Sin decir más el chico desapareció rápidamente.

"¿Cómo espera hacer eso?" Murmuró Sora

"¿Dijo algo señorita?" Preguntó el cajero

"No, no, nada" Rió nerviosamente.

Ese chico era realmente extraño.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya era viernes para felicidad de Sora. Eran las cinco de la tarde y se podía ir de la oficina temprano, ya había terminado todo su trabajo, no había pendientes. Sonrió, podría ver a su amigo Izzy al cual no había visto desde hace varias semanas.

Tomó el subterráneo para llegar a donde Izzy la había citado, era un un restaurante en el décimo piso de un elegante edificio. Aun no entendía la necedad de Izzy de llevarla a lugares así cuando sabía que sólo irían por un café. No podía cenar porque Tai dijo que le tenía una sorpresa y era fundamental que cenaran el viernes.

Salió del elevador y caminó hacia la anfitriona "Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a Izzy Izumi" La señorita revisó la lista de reservaciones

"Lo siento pero no hay nada bajo el nombre 'Izzy Izumi' ¿está segura de que la reservación está a ese nombre?"

Sora la miró extrañada, habían quedado de verse a las cinco y media e Izzy siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes. Revisó la hora, 5:32. Y de pronto le pegó como un rayo "Debe ser Koushiro Izumi"

"Por aquí por favor" Sora siguió a la señorita hasta dar con su amigo, estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje de color azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

"Sora" La recibió con un cálido abrazo.

"Koushiro" Respondió ella de manera excesivamente respetuosa, se estaba burlando.

"¿Por qué tanta formalidad?" Preguntó extrañado.

"No lo sé, dímelo tú" Respondió divertida.

"Ah, lo dices por el nombre de reservación; lo siento son manías que me pega tu padre."

"¿Sabes? Creo que trabajar con él, no te está haciendo bien."

"Manías necesarias Sora" Dijo en tono de sermón.

"Ahora suenas como mi padre" Ambos rieron.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Izzy con más calma.

"Bien, ha sido una buena semana." Respondió Sora sonriente.

"¿Ya vives con Tai?"

"Desde el lunes." Izzy la miró varios segundos en silencio.

"Pues espero que todo salga bien." Dijo el chico sonriente. Sora había consultado a Izzy antes de plantearle a Tai la idea de vivir juntos. Era uno de sus amigos más cercanos desde la universidad y ahora más ya que trabajaba con su padre. Antes de tomar una decisión le preguntaba su opinión, era totalmente racional y siempre hablaba de manera honesta, lo cual le servía a Sora para tener una visión objetiva del asunto. Una de las cosas que más le agradaba de su amigo es que no la cuestionaba, siempre se mantenía a raya con sus opiniones y la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

"No te preocupes es un plan a prueba de tontos." Sora guiñó un ojo de manera confiada.

"Entonces no hay nada nuevo en tu vida, o algo que yo no sepa…" Afirmó el joven.

"Pues no…" Los pensamientos de Sora se desviaron a ciertos eventos recientes "Creo que no…" Dijo poco convencida.

"Hay algo que te incomoda…"

"Es que últimamente me han pasado cosas extrañas…" El chico guardo silencio, incitándola a continuar "Me he estado topando a un chico muy frecuentemente."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Izzy extrañado. Sora le narró rápidamente su incidente del lunes en el pequeño café, en donde había conocido a Matt.

"Luego me lo volví a encontrar en el supermercado, y ayer lo vi en el cine. Es muy extraño Izzy, como si me estuviera siguiendo." Sora odiaba sonar paranoica pero así se había sentido últimamente. Acosada.

"¿Cómo si te estuviera acosando?" La chica asintió enérgicamente "Pero no ha demostrado ninguna mala intención hacia ti ¿o sí?" Preguntó Izzy preocupado.

"No, pero 3 veces en menos de una semana me parece mucho Izzy, aparte son lugares cerca de mi casa."

"Pero son lugares comunes, Sora, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte."

"Es sólo que… me pone nerviosa." Admitió la chica con un hilo de voz. Pero Izzy tenía razón, estaba siendo paranoica, no la estaba siguiendo ni mucho menos.

La tarde había pasado rápidamente, había quedado de desayunar con Izzy el domingo para platicar con más calma. Estaba cansada, esperaba que la sorpresa de Tai no les tomara mucho tiempo, tenía ganas de dormir durante una semana entera.

Conociendo a Tai sería cosa de toda la noche, bajó en la estación más cercana a su casa; estaba muy dormida y distraída cuando sintió como algo la paraba en seco. Había chocado con una persona tan duro que había perdido el equilibrio y había tirado su portafolio, el cual se había abierto regando todos sus papeles.

"Lo siento mucho" Susurró Sora levantándose, y una vez más delante de ella estaba el rubio que se había encontrado durante toda la semana

El chico rió al reconocerla, recogió todos sus papeles y los guardó en el portafolio. "Nos encontramos en todos lados. Quizá deberías de poner una orden de restricción en mi contra" Bromeó, Sora sólo rió nerviosamente, agitó una mano despidiéndose y salió corriendo del lugar.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, el único día de la semana que no lo había visto era el martes y eso era porque había estado encerrada en la oficina todo el día. Caminaba rápidamente, ya lo había perdido, la próxima vez que se lo encontrara lo enfrentaría directamente.

Sintió un escalofrío y por un impulso se giró para ver si no la seguían, una vez más ahí estaba hablando por teléfono y con una mirada distraída, el rubio caminaba a unos 20 metros detrás de ella.

En un ataque de paranoia corrió a una pequeña tienda que estaba en la esquina de la calle y se refugió, se quedó observando por la ventana hasta verlo pasar; o no la había visto o era un excelente actor. Era el colmo ¿ahora la seguía?

Aprovechó que vendían café en la tienda, quizá le serviría para despertar y con suerte aparentar que no estaba loca y evitar las miradas extrañadas que estaban posadas sobre ella.

Entró a su edificio cuando sucedió algo extraño, se fue la luz. Era lo único que le faltaba, ahora tendría que subir por las escaleras. Vivir en un doceavo piso sin elevador era una tortura. Buscó sus llaves en la oscuridad y abrió la puerta. Todo el departamento se encontraba a oscuras, colgó las llaves, se giró hacia la sala y vio una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad.

En ese preciso momento regresó la luz, una pequeña lámpara se encendió iluminando la misteriosa sombra. Sora no daba crédito a lo que veía, una vez más el rubio estaba delante de ella. Se sorprendió tanto que tiró todo el café y los papeles que tenía en la mano.

"¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la chica alterada dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar la chica volvió a gritar "¡Largo de mi departamento! ¿Cómo carajo entraste?" Sora buscó algo que la defendiera de su agresor "¡Yo pensé que lo de la orden de restricción era una broma!"

"Sora cálmate" Matt intentó acercarse a la chica de lo cual se arrepintió al instante. La pelirroja comenzó a arrojarle las cosas que tenían en la mano incluyendo el vaso de café, ahora vacío.

Antes de que ocurriera un incidente de verdad grave, Sora estaba a punto de arrojar un pequeño adorno hecho de mármol, alguien interrumpió "¡Sora!" Llamó una voz conocida en un tono altamente jovial, era Tai. "Quiero presentarte a alguien" A esas alturas Matt se encontraba acorralado en el sillón cubriéndose con un cojín.

"¡Te lo dije Sora!" Gritó Matt desde atrás del cojín.

"¿So conocen?" Preguntó Tai desconcertado

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Preguntó Sora aún más alterada

"Bueno… sí, el es Yamato Ishida, mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria, te he hablado de él ¿recuerdas?" Respondió Tai aún desconcertado.

"Él no se llama Yamato, se llama Matt" Dijo Sora extrañada "Y es un acosador, me ha estado siguiendo toda la semana"

"¿Matt?" Preguntó Tai

"Si" Respondió el rubio para sorpresa de ambos "En Estados Unidos es mucho más fácil pronunciar Matt que Yamato"

Sora lo miró incrédula "Pero el Matt que yo recuerdo de la foto del campamento era un pequeño alfeñiqué" Exclamó, aun alterada.

"No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido." Respondió Matt con una mirada de reproche.

"Eso fue hace más de diez años Sora, la gente cambia" Era cierto, lo que decía el castaño tenía mucho sentido.

"Entonces… Todo lo que pasó en la semana…" Murmuró la chica pensativa.

"¡Fue una coincidencia!" Refunfuñó Matt. Era bastante indignante que lo tomaran por un acosador de cuarta.

La pelirroja se quedó atónita, su mente daba vueltas rápidamente sin saber en qué centrarse: para empezar saber que su famoso acosador, realmente no era lo que parecía sino había resultado ser meras coincidencias; o en que al fin estaba conociendo al famoso Yamato Ishida mejor amigo de Tai; o quizá en que había cometido uno de los ridículos más grande de todo su vida durante varios días alegando ser acosada rayando en el borde de la paranoia.

Sin importar que fuera lo más importante, ahí estaba, delante de ella, vestido elegantemente con traje, camisa y zapatos negros.

Yamato Ishida

* * *

**He aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo empezarlo. Salió mucho más largo de lo que imaginaba pero tenía que meter varias situaciones para que tuviera sentido.**

**Pues al fin Matt entró en la ecuación pero de manera medio extraña, seré honesta ni yo misma se que vaya a pasar. Las cosas apenas están comenzando, habrá varias situaciones antes de que todo se vuelva caótico y catastrófico.**

**Iré cambiando de perspectiva, ya comencé a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo (aprovechando las vacaciones) y será desde el punto de vista de Matt.**

**johita0310 muchas gracias por tu review, me puso de muy buen humor ¡Espero te guste el segundo capítulo!**

**Espero puedan dejar algún review ¡R&R!**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**chichai tori**


	3. Una Segunda Impresión

**Una segunda impresión**

Se cruzó de brazos y observó como el rubio metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ya iban varios minutos de silencio. Sora comenzó a sentir como la invadía la vergüenza y la culpa en forma de una onda de calor formándose en su estomago y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo al borde de sentir sus rodillas temblar un poco. Era muy difícil el sólo pensar que tenía que volver a ver a Matt a la cara, y lo peor era que ahí estaba, y ella no podía huir a ningún lado. Sintió como el rubor comenzaba a expandirse hacía sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Bueno bueno" Dijo Tai amablemente mientras sonreía, se acercó a su amigo y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda "ya todo se aclaró, es mejor que me vaya a cambiar" Dicho esto Tai se perdió en el corredor, inmediatamente Sora se dio la media vuelta y entró a la cocina.

Respiro profundamente para eliminar esa onda de calor intentando no sentir incomodidad por la situación. Tai tenía razón, ya había pasado y todo se había arreglado, al menos en teoría; aunque ahora tenía un ligero presentimiento de que Matt la odiaba, y no podía culparlo, después de todo lo había acusado de ser un acosador, lo había corrido de su casa y lo había agredido físicamente. Debía de disculparse y acabar con su culpa antes de que se hiciera más grande. Comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios para ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera recordar cómo había lanzado el vaso de café hirviendo al pobre rubio.

"¿Tienes algún trapo con lo que pueda limpiar el café?" Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Se giró rápidamente "No te preocupes, yo me encargo" Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al verlo directamente a los ojos la oleada de culpa y vergüenza regresó con más fuerza y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

"Lo lamento Sora" Se disculpó el muchacho en una voz baja y ronca.

Al escuchar esto la chica dio un respingo hacia atrás con una mirada de total desconcierto "¿Por qué lo lamentas? La que debería de estarse disculpando soy yo."

"Por todo el mal entendido, no quise que te sintieras incómoda." Parpadeó varias veces perpleja. El muchacho sonaba totalmente honesto y ligeramente apenado.

"No sé por qué crees que hiciste algo malo, después de todo yo te arroje café hirviendo, te corrí de mi casa y te llamé depravado" El chico rió y se encogió de hombros.

"No pasa nada y la verdad es que quería causar una buena impresión ante la famosa Sora Takenouchi, Tai no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti" Se quedó pensativo unos segundos "y pensé que era un acosador no un depravado…" La miró expectante

"Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema…" Tosió incomoda "Entonces lo único que te interesaba era causar una buena impresión conmigo" Lo retó la pelirroja a manera de broma, de pronto lo recordó. "¡Tú eres la sorpresa!" Era lo que Tai había estado planeando toda la semana.

"Sorpresa" Sonrió Matt. "Saldremos a cenar, no sé si quieras cambiarte de ropa…" Sora lo miró fijamente y después recordó que estaba usando un atuendo demasiado laboral para salir algún restaurante, y a juzgar por cómo Matt estaba vestido era un lugar elegante. "Mientras tomaré un par de servilletas para limpiar el café."

"Matt, de verdad lo siento" Alcanzó a decir la chica justo antes de que el rubio saliera de la cocina, él sólo sonrió dulcemente y salió.

Sora se apresuró a su cuarto a buscar algo entre lo elegante y lo casual, se sentía muy nerviosa, después de todo había esperado años para conocer al célebre Yamato Ishida, lo peor de todo es que no había dado una buena primera impresión sino todo lo contrario, debía de corregir eso, debía de dar una deslumbrante segunda impresión. Se sumergió en su armario hasta que finalmente dio con un vestido blanco que le llegaba ligeramente por arriba de la rodilla, tenía un escote en forma de V que se sostenía gracias a dos tirantes que pasaban detrás de su cuello. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo a excepción de las piernas en las cuales se abría en forma de campana. Para acompañar escogió unos zapatos de tiras del mismo color del vestido y un elegante abrigo color azul cielo para cubrirse. Ese día había enchinado su cabello sutilmente, así que lo levantó en un chongo alto dejando caer algunos mechones para verse casual. Y finalmente se colocó unos aretes de plata y un collar muy sencillo del mismo material.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Tai y Matt platicando en la sala; el moreno se había puesto una camisa blanca, y un pantalón, suéter de algodón y zapatos negros. Al entrar a la sala captó un ligero olor, Tai se había puesto la loción que Kari le había regalado en su último cumpleaños; ella había decido usar un perfume con un suave olor a coco.

"Estoy lista" Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación. Al notar su presencia ambos chicos se giraron hacia ella, Matt se quedó contemplando fijamente, estaba demasiado serio por lo que Sora no sabía si sentirse halagada o incomoda.

"Muy guapa para un arreglo tan improvisado" Tai complementó de una manera ligera y casual, como si fuera una costumbre.

Matt miró el suelo un poco incomodo, o eso fue lo que llegó a percibir Sora "Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos perder la reservación" Afirmó el rubio levantándose del sillón.

Para sorpresa de Tai y Sora, Matt había rentado un servicio de taxi privado el cual estaría a su disposición toda la noche. En menos de 20 minutos se encontraban en la recepción de un elegante restaurante cuya especialidad eran pastas y distintos cortes de carne.

Antes de ordenar la comida decidieron tomarse una ronda de tragos primero para aligerar el ambiente. Matt ordenó un whisky en las rocas, Tai se fue por algo más sencillo, una cerveza, y por último Sora pidió un Martini sabor durazno.

"Sora" llamó el rubio después de haber dado su primer trago "Tai mencionó que estudiaste diseño de modas y que trabajas en una revista…"

"Trabajo en Vogue Japón, soy asistente de edición de moda." Matt asintió interesado lo cual incitó a Sora a continuar "Hay que comenzar desde abajo, con suerte algún día podré tener mi propia línea de diseño. Este trabajo me da la oportunidad de conocer algunos de los más famosos diseñadores."

"Me imagino, Vogue es una revista muy reconocida a nivel mundial." Dio otro trago a su whisky "¿Cómo entraste ahí?"

"Con una pasantía de verano hace un par de años, logré que me dieran un trabajo fijo."

"Con suerte en otro par de años te promoverán a editora de moda." La chica sonrió ante este comentario "¿Y tienes algún diseño propio?"

"Si… tengo algunos vestidos y un par de conjuntos casuales, pero es un trabajo que exige mucho, por lo que no dispongo del tiempo necesario para trabajar en mis cosas."

"Creo que todos hemos estado ahí." Soltó una pequeña risita como si hubiera recordado algo.

"Tú, por otro lado… Matt el astronauta" Sora rió al terminar su afirmación

"No, no" El chico rió y dio otro trago a su whisky "Matt el astrónomo, los astronautas llevan un entrenamiento especializado."

"Ya veo pero ¿cómo acabaste en América?"

"Primero conseguí media beca en Berkeley para estudiar la carrera de astronomía, un tío me apoyo con el resto de la colegiatura y al graduarme conseguí una beca para la maestría en la NASA"

"¡Chico genio!" Sora soltó una risita.

"No me gusta presumir, especialmente porque tu ya lo sabías" Guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

Sora se encogió de hombros "Siempre es mejor escuchar las anécdotas de la persona que realmente las vivió ¿no crees?"

"Tienes toda la razón" Era obvio que ambos sabían los detalles generales del otro, Matt y Tai se escribían varias veces al mes y Sora había tenido tiempo de sobra para escuchar al moreno hablar sobre todas las historias que había vivido con su mejor amigo.

"Y regresaste a Japón porque…" Sora abrió la oración para que el chico la terminara.

"Me ofrecieron un trabajo bastante bueno en la Universidad de Tokio en el Instituto de Astronomía"

"¿El observatorio KISO?" Preguntó de manera interesada.

"¡Chica culta!" Bromeo Matt haciendo alusión al comentario de Sora "La verdad es que también extrañaba estar aquí."

"¿Y no planeas regresar a trabajar en la NASA?"

"Quizá en un par de años, no lo sé"

Sora se giró para ver a Tai, el cual había estado callado durante toda la conversación. "¿Te diviertes jugando con tu celular?"

El moreno rió "Lo siento, les estaba dando un tiempo para conocerse"

Después de este comentario cada uno ordenó el platillo que iban a cenar. Por el resto de la noche fue Matt el que acaparó la conversación platicando todas sus experiencias vividas en Norte América.

Para el final de la noche Tai había tomado demasiadas cervezas, por lo que se quedó dormido en el asiento delantero del taxi después de hacerle varias preguntas incomodas al conductor sobre su vida personal y platicar algunas experiencias vergonzosas de la suya.

"¿Entonces es cierto que Tai terminó durmiendo en el balcón en casa de…?" Matt intentaba recordar el nombre de la chica mencionada

"Mimi, si, fue bastante vergonzoso, especialmente cuando los papas de Mimi se levantaron y lo vieron."

"Mimi es tu mejor amiga ¿cierto?" La chica asintió como respuesta "¿y vive con sus padres?"

"No, estaban de visita. En defensa de Tai, él no tenía idea" Sora rió evocando el recuerdo. "Evidentemente tuve que ir por Tai y recogerlo. Fue hace ya varios años y nunca fue bueno para afrontar las rupturas con sus novias."

Matt asintió "¿Y cómo terminaron siendo compañeros de casa?" Preguntó cambiando el tema abruptamente.

Sora se quedó callada "Tai es todo lo que busco"

Matt no estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar esa respuesta y por el tono de voz de la morena era notable que no quería indagar en el tema así que lo dejó por la paz.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, Matt tuvo que ayudar a Tai ya que el chico era de sueño muy profundo por lo que estaba en un estado de semi-coma del cual era muy difícil sacarlo.

"Listo" Dijo Matt dejando caer a Tai en su cama de la manera más sutil que pudo, pero no fue tan fácil, ni tan sutil. Tai siempre había sido del tipo deportista y por su altura pesaba al menos 80kg.

"¿Estás bien?"

El rubio respiró agitadamente "Si, no te preocupes ¡No es una persona ligera!" Ambos rieron "¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarlo o algo así…?"

"No, no te preocupes, es sólo cuestión de quitarle los pantalones…" Sora se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Matt le lanzó una mirada dudosa "¿Quieres algo, un vaso con agua?" La pelirroja cambió el tema lo más rápido que pudo.

Sora juró que vio ternura en los ojos de Matt al darse cuenta de la reacción por su propio comentario. "Estoy bien muchas gracias, es tarde, creo que debo irme."

Lo acompaño a la puerta aun avergonzada por su comentario, aunque no estaba segura del porque "Muchas gracias por la cena" Dijo en un tono muy amable.

"Gracias a ti por la compañía" Sonrió dulcemente.

Se vieron unos segundos incómodamente, se acercaron tambaleándose como si no supieran cual era la forma correcta de despedirse ¿beso en la mejilla, apretón de manos o un abrazo? Finalmente fue un beso en la mejilla y un par de risas por ambos al darse cuenta de su ridículo bamboleo. El chico se giró y comenzó a caminar, pero justo antes de que Sora alcanzara a cerrar la puerta escuchó como Matt murmuraba algo.

"Ahh…" Se rió mientras se giraba incómodo, era evidente que no sabía que decir. "Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Sora"

"A mí también" Respondió con una sonrisa "Eres muy diferente a lo que esperaba"

"¿Qué era lo que esperabas?" Preguntó curioso.

"No sé realmente… más bien es diferente conocerte y escuchar todo lo relacionado a ti de ti." Sora se quedó pensando si lo que había dicho tenía algún sentido.

"Te entiendo, me pasa exactamente lo mismo" Sora escuchó una risa que parecía más para el mismo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Me voy" Dijo el chico muy seriamente, frunciendo el ceño por alguna extraña razón "pero eh… espero verte pronto" Sora rió y asintió.

Estaba cerrando la puerta nuevamente, esta vez sin perderlo de vista, él se giró para verla mientras esperaba el elevador y sonrió dulcemente, era muy extraño ya que no parecía un muchacho muy sonriente ni risueño, y quizá todo era por sus ojos que eran de un color azul incomparable, nunca había visto ningún azul tan profundo, esto sólo hacía que su mirada fuera mucho más intensa y penetrante lo que le provocaba, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, muchos nervios. "Por cierto…" Dijo en Matt en un tono ronco de voz cuando entró al elevador "muy buena segunda impresión" le dirigió a la chica una mirada de fingida impresión lo cual siguió con una ligera risa.

"Buenas noches Matt" Sora sonrió y cerró las puerta al mismo tiempo que se cerraban las del elevador.

Se quedó pensativa y suspiró "Será mejor que le quite los pantalones a Tai" Se rió ante su propio comentario mientras se deshacía su chongo y caminaba hacia la habitación del moreno. Cierto, había sido una muy buena segunda impresión.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tuve muchas indecisiones con respecto a este capítulo y por eso quedo corto en relación al otro pero por la historia así tenía que ser... Las cosas apenas comienzan a tomar giro, tengo una idea más concisa sobre el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero tardar menos en actualizar.**

**Gracias a nOck_nOck y a kazeminami por sus reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir.**

**Reviews por favor! :)**


End file.
